herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams)
Joseph is the main protagonist of the Dreamworks film Joseph: King of Dreams. He is voiced by Ben Affleck with David Campbell doing his singing voice. Story Joseph is the son of Jacob and Rachel. Joseph was gifted with seemingly strange dreams, and also the ability to interpret them. Because he was born of Rachel, and not Jacob's other wife, Joseph was special because Rachel was supposedly barren and couldn't have children. Because of this, he was treated better than his brothers for most of his childhood. In the beginning of the movie, Joseph was given a coat by his parents, which was the last straw for his brothers. One day, Joseph wanted to help his brothers, so they sarcastically told him to watch the herd while they round up the stray sheep when they were swimming. In the midst of Joseph's realization of this, one of the lambs he was watching wandered off and attracted the attention of a wolf. Joseph ran with the lamb to escaped but was only saved by the help of his father who scared the wolves away. However, Joseph noticed a dead ram, similar to one he had dreamt about and Jacob realized that his dreams provided visions of the future. The next night, Joseph dreamt about him and his brothers where Joseph was among them, but suddenly above them and they bowed before him. When he spoke of this dream, his brothers ridiculed him and he was shunned off, followed by Rachel's song, "Bloom". Joseph soon left to be with his brothers, but they had had enough of Joseph's superiority over them, so they took his coat and pushed him in a ditch, later to sell him to slave-traders for twenty pieces of silver. Throughout the film, Joseph develops new relations in Egypt with Asenath, Potiphar, and the Pharoah. After he is imprisoned because of Potiphar's wife, Zuleika, he is released and asked to interpret the Pharoah's dream which is one forseeing famine in Egypt. Later on, after Joseph's plan to overcome the famine was in action, his brothers arrived in Egypt asking for food, willing to pay for it with a familiar twenty pieces of silver. Joseph has one of his brothers, Simeon arrested and imprisoned until the others prove what they say is true including the existence of a "youngest brother". Later, the rest of the brothers return with another man, Benjamin, Rachel's last son before she died. He is heartbroken to hear of his mothers loss, but eventually tells the brothers that they kept their word so they may have food. However, Joseph comes up with another plan. All of Joseph's brothers are arrested, and the youngest, Benjamin is accused of stealing a goblet from Joseph. Joseph threatens to imprison Benjamin, but his other brothers beg Joseph to reconsider and take one of them in his place. This leads to his brothers confession that they were blinded by jealousy and sold Joseph into slavery. Soon, Joseph reveals himself, and introduces his brothers to his wife, Asenath. At the end of the film, Joseph reunites with his father, Jacob, and he offers his whole family to live in Egypt with him. Gallery Joseph.jpg Rachel_baby_Joseph.jpg|Rachel with Baby Joseph Joseph's_brothers.jpg|Joseph with his brothers Joseph_rainbowcoat.jpg|Joseph with his new rainbow coat Joseph_sun.jpg Joseph_slave.jpg|Joseph in slavery Joseph in Egyptian makeup.jpg Joseph seduced by Zuleika.jpg|Joseph seduced by Zuleika Joseph raging to God.png|"Oh, God, why are you doing this to me? Do you hear me?! Any kindness you take away! You're the one who gave me the dreams. You brought me the gift. Some gift! My dreams are lies. What have I done to deserve this?! Joseph in prison.jpg|Joseph plants a tree in jail Joseph meeting_Pharaoh.jpg|Joseph appoitned as second to Pharaoh Joseph and Asenath marry.jpg|Joseph and Asenath marry. Joseph confronts his Brothers when they arrive in Egypt.jpg|Joseph confronts his brothers when they arrive in Egypt. Joseph forgiving his brothers.png|Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgives them as they reconcile. Joseph and Asenath with their kids.jpg|Joseph and Asenath with their kids Eprhiam and Menassah watch as the Canaanites return to Egypt Jacob&Joseph.jpg|Joseph reunites with his father. Category:Male Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Biblical Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:In love heroes Category:Siblings Category:Married Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Dreamers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pacifists Category:Victims Category:Nurturer Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Dramatic heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Good Ruler